Lance: Bird Baron of Crime (Private Roleplay with Silverknight)
This is a private roleplay between Alexneushoorn and Silverknight01 and is considered Non-Canon. Characters Lance the Eagle/Alexneushoorn Ignus Curro/Silverknight01 Plot Lance the Eagle has just arrived in Station Square, a city full of possibilities. Lance is hoping to build a criminal syndicate in Station Square. He meets a rebellious teen who wishes to be a criminal like Lance, causing him to take the boy under his wing. Will they survive in a world full of criminals, hustlers and psychopaths? Chapter 1) It was the dead of night in Station Square, the city 's usual busy bustlings were more subdued. It was at this hour that two shady characters had decided to meet at the city's harbor. One very impatient man was waiting under a lamp post, grumbling all sorts of complaints. He appeared to be leaning back on its structure while fidgeting around with a fire lighter of some sorts. A man wearing a white t-shirt, along with a dark brown flight jacket, brown pants and black work boots walked up to the other man. (I'm not sure who these shady characters are supposed to be, but I don't think this is the character Lance is supposed to meet, as he hasn't arrived in the city yet.) (Was thinking it could be an opposing gang that already has a foothold in the city. This could either give Lance some hard times or eventually give him new members of the syndicate. What do you think?) (I like that idea. We could do something with that.) ???: Hey, Tony...I'm here as you requested. "Took you long enough. I need ya to round up the gang. We got a trouble maker of sorts comin' to town in a few days. I figure we need to send em' a welcome committee.. If you know what I mean." The burly man hinted. ???: I know what ya mean, Tony. I'll get 'em ready. No big shot's gonna mess with the Torrentino Crime Family! The man then left to gather the gang. "Yer' in for one heck of a surprise, bird-brain. " Tony chuckled, turning to also leave the dock. A few days later... A ship was on it's way to the harbor of Station Square. Once it got there, a gray eagle sporting a white ponytail and black clothing left the ship. He had a bag filled with clothing in his left hand. His name was Lance Sullivan, and he was hoping to set up a criminal syndicate in the city. Lance: Well, here we are, Station Square, where I will hopefully set up my criminal syndicate. Lance left for the nearest hotel. Unbeknownst to Lance, he was being followed. A young teen on a skateboard was cruising along the sidewalk. Every once and awhile, taking a glance at the Eagle. Lance found a hotel and entered it. Lance: Hello there. I'm Lance Sullivan, and I just arrived in the city. I'd like to get a room here that I could stay in for a while until I have my own place. Receptionist: I see. Just arrived here and dreaming of making it big. I understand money is an issue when you're just getting started, so I'll give you a room for free. Room 210. The receptionist handed Lance the room key. Lance: Okay, thanks, ma'am. Lance took the key and went to Room 210. He unlocked the room and entered it. He put his bag of clothes on the bed and sat down on it. Lance: Well, I guess I'll just take a load off after that long boat trip. Lance decided to relax for a bit. Outside the hotel.. The teen on the skateboard had dialed a number on his cell and was talking to a gruff man. "Yo man. Yeah. He's staying at the Mochela Hotel..." Lance remained undisturbed for the entire afternoon. Resting until the late evening.. Lance decided to go for a walk. He locked his hotel room, put the key in his pocket and left the hotel. He then strolled through the city. Things were peachy until a burly man in an overcoat purposely tripped Lance into the pavement. "Yo buddy. Where ya off to this fine evening?" Lance: *groans* Just exploring the city...I'm new here, so I gotta explore town to get myself familiar with it... "Well lemme give ya a piece of advice. My and my buddies don't play so nice. So you better watch it, bub. ''The moment we see you pokin' yer nose where it don't belong is the moment we smash the birdy's head. Capiche?" The bear growled. Lance: Sure... Lance got up and walked off. Lance: Damn, I just got here and I already made enemies with some Mafia folks... "Wooooow dude. You got a real problem on your hands." A snooty voice echoed from a nearby alley. Sounded like a young teen, and he seemed to be refering to Lance. Lance turned to where the voice came from. Lance: Who's there? "Pffft. If you're a politician. No one of concern." A pair of green eyes flashed in the dark as the voice spoke. Lance: I'm not a politician. Politics are not really my f**king thing. The voice chuckled. "How'd ya rub the Torrentino family the wrong way?" Lance: I don't know. I just got here this morning. "Mmmmmhm. Whattcha doin' here from out of town, stranger? Din't you have better places to be than here?" Lance: I'm here to build up a criminal syndicate. The name's Lance Sullivan. There was no response for a moment, then the figure chuckled. In the darkness of the alleyway, a single flame lit itself. Illuminating the face of a young marten boy. "Call me Ignus." Lance: Okay. Say, how about we take a walk through the city? "Sounds good to me, gramps." Ignus shrugged as he sauntered out of the alley. Lance then walked off with Ignus. He looked across the street. Lance: Say, how about we steal a car and make it our own? "Y'know how to hot wire a car?" Iquis questioned Lance. The kid's face clearly expressing the doubt he felt. Lance: I do. I also know how to lockpick a car. Lance ran across the street towards a parked car. He picked the lock open and then proceeded to hot wire the car. It turned on. Lance: See, I told you I could do it. "Huh. Well waddaya know." Iquis chuckled, hopping inside the front passenger side of the car. "Well then Mr. Swipe. Where to?" Lance: We're gonna go get ourselves some weapons. Do you know anyone who is specialized in that stuff? "Yeah. Jaako's got some good stuff for cheap. Plus he ain't a squealer if you know what I mean. So we don't have to worry about gettin' ratted out. He's on the other side of town." Ignis pointed west. Lance nodded and made his way towards Jaako's. Ignus had directed him to this pristine hotel with a red carpet lined up at the front of the shiney gold door. "Eeeeere we are." Ignus announced, hopping out of the car. Lance left the car and walked into the hotel. Iquis gave the doorman a slap on the back before strolling inside the building without a care in the world. Lance: Hello, the name's Lance Sullivan. Apparently there's someone who's specialized in weapons in here? The man at the hotel's check-in desk glared suspiciously at Lance. "I'm sorry sir. I don't. Know what. you mean." The man said cuttingly. "Is he a first timer, Iggy?" "He suuuuure is. It's cool though. He's with me. He's got a bit of a mental condition." Ignus pointed back to Lance. "Aha. Well. Carry on then." The man shrugged, and Ignus waved Lance over to a glass elevator. Lance followed Ignus and entered the elevator with him. Lance: What floor? "The penthouse." Ignus grinned. Lance nodded and he sent the elevator for the penthouse. When they arrived a big gorilla was waiting for them on the other side of the door. "You almost blew it." He said to Lance gruffly. Lance: Sorry, I'm new in town, so I'm not used to it. Anyways, you got weapons for us to use? "Depends. You got cash to fit the bills?" Lance: I got 500 euro's on me. Is that enough? "Mmmmm.." The gorilla glanced to Ignis then back to the bird. "You know what. For this trouble maker. It will be." He chuckled, leading them into a pristine living room where a swan sat reclined on a plush chair. "Oh ho ho! ''Bonjour my copains!" "Ayeeee Jaako." Ignis waved. Lance bowed his head. Lance: Hello, my good sir. "Yes yes, come! Sit!" The swan gestured to some chairs. In which Ignus happily plopped down upon. Lance took a seat too. Lance: My name is Lance Sullivan. I came to Station Square to rise to the top of the underworld. I was hoping you could help me. "You've come to ze right place. I am a tinkerer of sorts. It's what I do." The swan reached for the TV remote and pressed a series of buttons. The whole wall that the TV was mounted to flipped around, to reveal rows and rows of weapons tech. "It's gotten bigger since I've last seen it. Business is good these days then, eh?" Ignus observed. "Oh you better believe it. My net worth has gone through ze roof." Lance smiled. Lance: This is great! I'll gladly join your crime family, sir. "Good man!" The swan slapped Lance on the back. "Come! See what toys I have!" He got up and strutted to the rows of weapons. Pulling out a certain sleek and silvery gun. Ignis was busy eating all the fancy cookies on the coffee table. Lance got up too and walked over. Lance: This looks nice. What gun is this? "It iz a cloaking device. Whatever you fire it upon will turn invisible for a certain amount of time." The swan demonstrated by shooting his gorilla butler.Who promptly disappeard. Lance nodded. Lance: Interesting, interesting. What else do you have? "One of zes guns was inspired by Ignis! It spits fire up to 15 feet! Also sere is some heavy machinery such as Rocket launchers available for purchasings." Lance: I'll take the fire gun, please. How much for it? "Neh. Pay vhat you want." The swan shrugged, noticing Ignis polishing off the tray of goodies. "Aye. Foris, Get more cakes for my good man over there." Jaako instructed to the out-of-sight gorilla. Lance: Alright. Here's 100 euro's. Lance handed Jaako the money. Jaako took the money and tossed it into a bucket of cash at the end of the room. The swan then handed the gun over the the bird. "I'd be disappointed if the gun isn't called Liddl' Firesquirt." Ignis called. Lance: Thank you, Mr. Jaako. Here's my phone number, so you can call me if you got any jobs for me to do. Lance handed Jaako his phone number. "I will keep ziz in mind, yes." The bird smiled. "Now sen! If we're done here, I must be going. I have an important meeting at 12:00.." "You mean the lunch date with that one blue jay gal~.." Ignis teased. "Right on the head. Have you been stalking me, friend?" Jaako laughed. Lance: Well, Ignus and I will be taking our leave as well. See you soon, Mr. Jaako. Lance went back to the elevator and waited for Ignus. Ignus followed behind with a whole pie in one hand, a fork in the other, and a huge grin on his face. "Ayeeeee. Later dudes." Lance sent the elevator back to the first floor. Once they got there, Lance got out of the elevator. Lance: Alright, let's go. "Whacha' plan on doing with Firesquirt, birdy?" Ignis whispered as he at another forkfull of pie. Lance: *whispers back* I'm gonna use it when out on jobs, and maybe cause a little ruckus in town. "Niceeeee." Ignis approved through a mumbled mouthful of pie. The two eventually got back into the car and were on their way. Lance: Do you have a place to stay? "Well duh. It's at the edge of town." Ignis pointed. Lance nodded. He then drove to the edge of town. Lance: Alright, can you give me directions to your place? "Take two lefts on this street and the next then keep driving until you see apartments." Lance nodded and did what Ignus said. He stopped at the apartments. Lance: It was nice meeting you. Here's my phone number in case you wanna work or hang out. Lance then gave Ignus his phone number. Ignis stared at Lance for a few moments, then smirked. "Ayeeee. I might take you up on that offer. Better than sitting around all day." Lance: Alright, catch you later. Lance waited for Ignus to get out. The teen did so casually, slamming the car door shut without so much as a glance back to Lance. "I'll find ya around. You stick out like a sore thumb here." Ignis chuckled as he headed inside the building. He had left the empty pie tin trash in the stolen car. Lance tossed the empty pie tin out the car window and onto the sidewalk and drove off towards his hotel. He parked the car outside and went inside. He then headed to his room and went to sleep. It was 2 A.M in the morning when Lance heard a shuffling noise in his room. Lance: Hm...? What the f**k is this s**t...? Lance turned on the light to see who or what was in his room. It took a bit of squinting but it was Ignis who was currently eating a jelly doughnut out of a box he had brought. He was sitting on teh edge of Lance's bed, watching him sleep. "Ayeeee dude." Lance: Ignus...? What are you doing here...? "Startn' fresh birdy dude. This is the prime time crime time. If ya wanna recruit dudes, ya gotta get yer' butt outta bed." Ignis smiled smugly. Lance nodded and got out of bed. He put on his clothes and put his gun in his jacket. Lance: Alright, let's roll. Lance left his room and went outside to his car. He got in and waited for Ignus. The teen was right behind Lance the entire way... Which was sort of creepy. He didn't bother to buckle in when he plopped down into the car. Lance started the car and drove off. Lance: You know a district where we can find lots of wannabe criminals? "Lakeworth Grove is a good block to start off with. Bunch o' young people there. Easy to talk to cuz' they're dumb." Lance nodded and drove to Lakeworth Grove. Once they got there, he checked to see if there's any young people. There was a few groups wandering the streets. Most were smoking something and all of them wore leather clothing. It looked straight out of a movie. "They try too hard." Ignis chuckled. Lance chuckled too and got out the car to talk to the groups. Lance: Hey, excuse me. My name is Lance Sullivan, and together with my buddy over here I'm planning a Crime Revolution. Together, we could crush any criminal rivals on the streets of Station Square! So, what do you guys say? You in? The teens fell silent. Looking to one another then back to Lance. "Do we get paid?" One in the back called. Lance: Yes, you will. And I already have an idea on a way to make money. Do any of you happen to know the location of a bank we can rob? "The city's got several banks, dude. Some are easier to rob than other though." A red-headed girl informed Lance. "Yeah. She's right." Ignis nodded. "Yo. Do a man a solid and gimmie one of those smokes." He called to the group. Lance: Alright. Meet me at the Mochela Hotel around 11 PM, Room 210. We'll talk business there. "Whatever." A teen shrugged. Tossing a smoke to Ignis. Who cheekily lit it with his finger. Lance: Alright, Ignis, let's observe the security force of the local bank in this district. Lance walked back to his car and got in. "Mmmmkay." He followed, getting back into the car once more. "Bank's thataway." He pointed south. Lance nodded and drove south. Ignus was so kind as to puff a cloud of smoke into Lance's face as they went. "Keep going... Keeeeep going... Keeeeeep goin- NOW STOP!" He yelled suddenly. Lance quickly slammed on the breaks. Lance: Are we there?! "No there's free samples at that bakery shop right there." Ignis pointed at a doughnut store where a man was making fresh pasteries. "..And I want one." Without another word the teen left the car to investigate the free food., Lance growled in annoyance. Ignis eventually got a doughnut and slowly made his way back to the car. A cheeky grin on his face as he nibbled on the pastery. Lance sighed and drove off once Ignis got in. Lance: Let's get to the bank now... Lance made his way to the bank, as he had found it with the car GPS. Once they got there, they stopped outside the bank. Lance: Alright, Ignis, I want you to head into the bank and take pictures on your cellphone of the security systems. Once you're done with that, come back to the car and show me the details. "Me. A normal teen with piercings and dyed fur in a crime-riddled town passing through the community bank going unnoticed. Snapping pictures as I wander around a bank. Sounds like total crap." Ignis broke down Lance's little plan like a stale cookie. But he paused, and seemed to grin. "BUT WHAT THE HECK! I've got nothing better soooo.. Here we go~!" Ignis jumped out of the car and strutted down the street. Heading inside the bank with a touch of swag. Lance: He's right...But oh well. Lance waited for Ignis to return. The kid was wandering around the bank, taking selfies with pretty much everything and claiming to upload them to his Twadder. When he returned there was even a few selfies with some cops that were stationed inside. "Ayyyye. Here ye are." Ignis tossed the phone at Lance. Lance: Excellent! Let's head to the hotel so we can print these pictures! Lance drove back to the hotel. He parked the car and went to his room. Once there, he printed the pictures and put them on the wall of the hotel room. Lance: Okay, looks like they have air vents, cops, camera's, lots of things to secure this bank. Now, I suggest we either play it loud or smart. What do you think, Ignis? "Meh. When in doubt, blow it up. It's faster and less of a hussle. The response time for reinforcements is terrible 'round these parts. BUUUUUT! Big butts. The reinforcements will be armed to the teeth. Might be slow but they will sure sting if we run into them on the way out." The teen yawned, laying splayed out on Lance's bed. Getting his dirty shoes on the blankets. Lance: Could you at least take your grimey shoes off before plopping down in my bed?! Ignis proceeded to take his muddy shoes off, on the bed. Leaving them sitting there on the edge, dirt streaks forming on the soft blankets. The teen grinned, knowing exactally what he had done. Lance sighed. Lance: I'll just call roomservice later...Anyway, you're saying the law enforcement here is armed to the teeth? "Mmmhm. They gotta be to deal with some of the crazies that live here~" Ignis chuckled, pointing a finger to himself. "Like me." Lance: All right... Lance printed out a picture of body armor and put it on the wall too. He then put a picture of a Kuruma and Carbine Rifles on the wall too. Lance: If the law enforcement is really that tough, we're gonna need some tools. First off, we're gonna need body armor to protect ourselves from gunfire. Next, we're gonna need a Kuruma, that'll be our getaway car. Finally, we're gonna need Carbine Rifles to be able to defend ourselves from the law enforcement. Ignis, do you happen to know places where we can get any of this stuff? "The car can be stollen. The gear can be picked off of some lazy officers that are always hanging around that doughnut shop from earlier." The kid shrugged. "I don't need armor." Lance: Understood. Let's go and get ourselves our supplies! Lance left his hotel room and went to his car. "Man you really love this car thing, dont'cha? Do you ever get any excercise?" Ignis inquired teasingly. Lance: I work out frequently, so don't worry about it. Lance got in his car. Ignis actually hopped into the back of the car this time, laying across the seats like a bed. Lance drove off towards a dougnut shop, where a police car was standing. Lance: Alright, I think the cops are inside the shop, so I'll lockpick the car and grab the armor and rifles. Stay here, Ignis. Lance got out the car, snuck over to the police car, lockpicked the backdoor open and grabbed the gear. He quickly put it in the trunk of the car and then drove off. The cops saw Lance stealing their stuff and naturally, they went after him. Lance: Ignis, can you tell me if we've lost them or not? "Mmm?" Ignis yawned. It sounded like he had been napping. "Oh yes. 100% gone. Mmhm." He stated groggily without even looking out the windows. The police were most definetly not gone. If anything they were calling for reinforcements. their sirens wailing as they chased Lance around the streets. Lance: You know, you're being EXTREMELY unhelpful in a situation like this! Lance continued driving through the streets of Station Square, trying to dodge police cars. Pretty soon, the teen had rolled down a window and actually poked his head out the side of the vehicle. "Ayeeeeee dudes! Stop kissing my bumper!" Ignis yelled to the men behind them. Cop: Station Square PD! Park your car, a**hole! Lance: Get your head back in the damn car, do you WANT to get yourself killed?! Ignis wasn't listening. Instead, he flicked his wrist out the window, launching one fireball after another. Several tumbled down the road and clung to one of the cop's cars. Melting the wheels, and sending the car out of control. "Ah hahahahaah!" Ignis laughed maniacally. Lance just kept driving while Ignis did his thing. One car collided into another, creating one big mess on the road and creating a blockade for the rest of the cops. Ignis proceeded to set one of the cops on fire. Laughing the whole time. Lance: Alright, this is going great so far! Lance went through many backstreets to get the cops off their tails. It looked like there wasn't anyone following anymore. Ignis blew smoke off his hand like it was a gun. " 'Kay gramps. Get us where we need to go." Lance: Alright, I'll drop this stuff off in my hotel room, and then we're going to get that Kuruma. Lance drove back to his hotel, brought the goods to his room and then returned. Lance: Alright, time to get the Kuruma. Where can we find one? "The chief officer of the city's task force definitely has a few lying around the HQ." Ignis informed Lance. Lance: Okay, let's go. Lance drove there. Once they got there, Lance saw that the Kuruma's were being guarded. Lance: Looks like the Kuruma is being guarded. We need to distract them so we can steal the Kuruma. Ignis shrugged, then dug out a chain of firecrackers from his cargo pants. Then walked right out into the open where everyone could see him. "Behold. The ultimate distraction!" Ignis announced, setting the firecrackers ablaze and dancing around the yard as officers starting fireing upon the kid. Lance used the distraction to make his way over to the Kuruma, lockpicked it and got in. He then started it and drove to Ignis. Lance: Get in, Ignis! In his own timely manner, the teen set fire to a man's hair and slowly.. But eventually made it into the Kuruma. Not because he was under attack, but because he didn't want to leave. "Ooooh. Priceless stuff right there. The only thing that could be funnier is if..." The chief officer was barking orders when suddenly his overalls caught on fire. Ignis bursted out into demented laughter as the man scrambled to take the pants off. "Ah HAHAHA! Get it?! The liar's pants is on FIRE! LITERALLY!" He had to clutch his belly because he was laughing so hard. Lance tried not to laugh, but couldn't resist. "Neh heh hehehehe~. So you do have a sense of humor. Get us outta here dude." Ignis grinned, wiping a tear from his eye. Lance sped off once Ignis got in. He sped through all kinds of streets, dodging any police that would come their way. He then parked the car behind an abandoned warehouse in a harbor in Crooklyn (Parody of Brooklyn, New York, since Station Square is based on that city. :3). Lance: We're leaving the car here and we'll pick it up when we're ready to execute the heist. "Make sure it's locked buddy. Someone'l swipe it if yer' not careful." Lance: Sure thing. Lance locked the Kuruma and then walked off towards the streets. Tumbling after him, Ignis swaggered down the road with purpose. Lance then stopped a car, pulled the driver out and stomped him in the face so he wouldn't come after them. "Wha.. Uh. AW YEH!" Ignis' confusion turned to exhilaration in 2.5 seconds. He jumped on the man and promptly hopped into his car. Lance then drove off. Lance: So, wanna get some fast food while we wait for the evening to come? "Now yer' talking! Let's hit up Burrito Gong for some authentic spanish food. I love me some burritos." Lance: Alright, let's go. Lance then drove off towards Burrito Gong and parked the car there. He got out, locked the car and walked into the restaurant. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplay Category:Crime Roleplay